The invention is based on methods of controlling fragmentation by inserting plastic surrounds in the generic bomb or warhead. The invention is similar to the active surround. The bomb is composed of an Advanced Energetic Composite material and is also engineered for maximum energetic release upon detonation.
While reactive liners enhance the blast of high brisance explosives, the first problem is that they are inefficient. The chemical constituents mix behind the shocked air, which is known to have a low concentration of available oxygen. Therefore, the only mechanism with which the reactive liner can enhance blast is through shear induced mixing typically encountered by a reflecting surface.
The second problem with reactive liners is that they reduce the specific kinetic energy to the case wall due to impedance mismatch and additional mass. This subsequently increases the specific impulse. This causes large and slower moving fragments.
The present invention solves both problems. It has been shown to create shear induced mixing in the form of a Richtmyer-Meshkov instability which enhances blast without the need for ground reflections. It also creates a higher concentration of faster moving fragments than a typical annularly lined bomb by providing variations in the liner mass.
The additional benefit is that reactive liners are known to make munitions insensitive to sympathetic detonation, bullet impact, fragment impact, and shaped charge impact. This is again, due to the fact that the liner provides an impedance layer between the explosive and the warhead case, which reduces the shock imparted into the explosive from outside insults.